Lost Love
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: The gang is still lost. It has been twenty six days. Everyone is turning into couples. What will happen when a little surprise shows up? How much longer will they be able to survive? Naley,Taric, Lex and OC, Melson
1. New Arrival

**I recently got interested in this television show. Flight 29 Down. I like the pairings; DaleyxNathan, EricxTaylor, MelissaxJackson. And somebody will pop up for Lex. This will be told from Third person. Or, if that doesn't work out, either Daley, Nathan, Melissa, or Jackson. Maybe Lex. Takes place after episode 25, One Breath Away. **

**What Taylor's Up To**

The tall palms swayed with the light breeze. Taylor smiled softly to herself. She laid her towel out in the white sand. Pushing her giant white sunglasses down over her eyes, she laid down on the towel. She had charged her I-pod and it was playing in her ears. I really should be charging the batteries instead of listening to this, Taylor thought reluctantly to herself, ah, what the hell. She continued to lay and soak up the sun. Soon, a shadow was towering over her. She pulled off her sunglasses and saw Daley standing above her.

"Your supposed to charge the batteries! Not listen to your I-pod. Taylor, seriously, we don't know how long we could be here, we'll need the batteries as long as we can." Daley chided, taking away Taylor's sparkly pink I-pod. Taylor pouted in rage.

"We might as well just stop doing all this shit and die." Taylor snorted, her tone showing her obvious hopelessness. Daley turned and glared at her.

"We are not going to die." _Yet, _She thought horridly in her head. Taylor huffed as she got up. She went off with the solar charger. Daley sighed, relieved that she was gone. Daley has never, ever, really liked Taylor. She especially hated her because she went out with Nathan. Daley went off to find Nathan. Taylor sighed as she connected the red wire to the blue wire. The red light blinked on the device, signaling that it was charging. She went down the line, connecting all of the ten battery chargers. After she was done, she huffed. What now, she thought bitterly as Eric came up to her. She always acted annoyed around him to hide her true feelings.

"Hey Tay-Tay." Eric murmured, plopping down on the sand next to her. Taylor smiled softly. He is the only one that calls her that. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. Taylor nodded eagerly. He is really sweet and cute, she gushed to herself.

"Sure. Whatcha want to talk about?" Eric smiled and grabbed her hand. His hands were warm and soft.

"I've been needing to tell you this for a long time." Eric said softly. Taylor got butterflies in her stomach. What if he likes me! She immediately got excited and hopeful. "I really like you Taylor." Her face broke out into a huge grin.

"I like you too Eric." Eric grinned, his nervousness gone.

**What Lex is up to**

Lex sighed as the breeze brushed his hair out of his eyes. The chicken was moving its legs around softly. "Hey there Clucky." Lex said, crouching down next to her. Clucky bocked. Lex smiled. It is like she actually understands me, Lex thought in awe. "How've you been?" Again, Clucky bocked. "I must be insane. I'm talking to a chicken."

"I don't believe your insane." A soft voice came from the bushes. Lex jumped in shock. He became defensive.

"Whose there! Reveal yourself now!" Lex said, picking up a wooden spear. A girl, that couldn't have been older than ten. She had long blonde hair and dark green eyes. She had bruises and cuts along her arms and legs. "Who are you?" Lex asked, loosening his grip on the spear.

"I'm London. I've been on the island for three months. Who are you?" She asked, raising her gold brows.

"I'm Lex, I've been on the island for 26 days." He said, sighing. "Why are you alone?"

"The others died." She whispered softly. "In the crash. I'm the only survivor of Flight 86 down." Lex's heart clenched out to her.

"Would you like to come back to camp with me? I have six other survivors with me." Lex asked, hopeful. London nodded. Lex took her hand and they ran back to camp. When they arrived everyone was their. "I found another survivor!" Lex shouted, gleefully. Now they will know that I am more than just a pest, he thought proudly. Daley as always, was the first to react.

"How long have you been stranded here?" She asked, kindly towards London.

"Three months. I've been eating fruit and drinking some of the water I found in the ground after I boiled it. My name is London Harlem." London said shyly.

"I'm Daley." Daley said, shaking her hand. London winced from a cut. Daley let go quickly.

"I'm Nathan." Nathan said, smiling friendly at her.

"Taylor." Taylor said, looking into Eric's eyes.

"Eric." Eric said, too absorbed in Taylor to care.

"I'm Melissa. Nice to meet you London." Melissa said softly, not to frighten her.

"I'm Jackson." He said coldly, like always. Melissa sighed, looking at him. He had a glint in his eye when she sighed.

"We also have three others with us, but we don't know where they are." Daley said, sighing. "Jory, Russell, and Ian. Abby is somewhere on the beach." Daley said, shrugging. London sighed and sat in the sand. "You should get some rest. We'll give you a job to do in a few days. Go sleep in the plane." Daley directed London to the plane and left her their to sleep. Lex smiled and went back to his chicken. Nathan was looking at Taylor and Eric.

"Are you two, a thing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Even this caught Jackson's attention. Eric smiled and nodded proudly. Nathan, Melissa, and even Jackson laughed in joy. Daley came back to the circle.

"Let's get back to work." She said, ruining the fun. Nathan and Daley went to collect fruit, Jackson and Melissa went to collect fire wood, Eric and Taylor went to collect water.

**Nathan and Daley!**

Daley sighed as she picked up another coconut and put it in the straw sack that Nathan was carrying. Nathan sighed and set the bag on the mossy forest ground. "Do you think we'll ever be saved?" Nathan asked, looking up at his girlfriend, Daley. Daley frowned at him. He knew that she didn't like thinking un-positive.

"I hope soon." She sighed, cuddling up next to him. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. "We better get some more food by dusk." Daley said, breaking the embrace and continuing to seek out fruit. Nathan sighed and picked up the bag, heading after her. In the end, they collected a bag full of fruit. Nathan put it in the plane storage. London was still safely asleep. Nathan and Daley curled up together by the fire. The sun was almost setting. Nathan stroked her wild red hair affectionately. Daley smiled.

"I love you." Nathan whispered into her ear. Daley smiled in love.

"I know." He couldn't help but laugh.

**Eric and Taylor.**

Eric held onto Taylor as they walked through the jungle. They came to a halt at the pump. They each filled one jug and carried them back. "I hope we get out of here soon." Taylor murmured, looking at the trees.

"We will. I promise." Eric said, kissing her hand. Taylor giggled and blushed. "I just know it." They grabbed two more jugs and headed back to the pump.

"Do you think the teachers are worried about us?" Taylor asked. Eric laughed.

"We are all troublemakers, especially Jackson. Their probably glad we are lost." Eric snorted sarcastically. Taylor shrugged. Maybe it's true, she thought as they brought the water back. They joined Nathan and Daley by the fire. Taylor leaned into Eric's warm embrace. Maybe it's true.

**What did you think! I like it so far! I'm into the show. **


	2. Together

**What Melissa and Jackson are up to?**

Melissa sighed as she picked up another branch. Sweat dripped down from her forehead. The sun was low in the sky, but the humidity was up from recent rainfall. Jackson trailed behind her, grabbing the branches she would accidentally drop or forget. "What do you think of that London girl?" Melissa asked, peering at Jackson over her shoulder. His grey-blue eyes tightened some.

"I don't know if we can trust her." His voice was much softer around Melissa. I guess the relationship rule is broken now, Jackson thought. euphorically. Melissa raised her eyebrows at his words.

"She's only a kid." She defended London. A girl like that couldn't cause harm, could she? Melissa pondered over that as she picked up another tree branch.

"That's true, but we don't know what she has been through, or what she is capable of." Jackson sighed as he picked up another branch.

"I hope we can get her to open up soon. Just like Lex got Abby to open up. That's a good thing because now she is not as hard and cold as she was." Melissa said, thankfulness filling her soft voice. Jackson smirked softly. I should tell her now, he thought, nervously.

"Mel, I need a word with you." He almost wanted to laugh at how his voice sounded so official. Melissa turned on her heel to face him.

"Okay." She said, a bit apprehensive. Jackson smiled softly down at her.

"You remember how I said that we should stay friends until we get off this island?" He asked, gently, so not to provoke bad memories. Melissa nodded, hurt. She really wished it could have been something more. "Well, the rule is officially broken." Melissa's smile couldn't have been bigger if she wanted it to.

"So, we can, go out?" Melissa asked, looking at her feet as a blush rose to her cheeks. Jackson smiled brightly.

"Yes." Melissa smiled brightly back at him. "I'd hug you right now if I didn't have the sticks." Melissa giggled lightly. It is what they both wanted. They started back towards camp, for the sun was setting. Melissa wanted to run in circles, she was so happy. They placed the firewood in the little crate they had assigned for it. Jackson lifted Melissa into his arms and spun around in a circle. Their laughter filled the area. Jackson stumbled slightly and they both fell to the sand, in giggles. Nathan and Daley watched them from their cozy spot near the fire. Taylor and Eric were to absorbed in each other to notice. Melissa let out a huff of air as she rose to her feet. Jackson did the same. The couple walked slowly over to the fire.

"Come on everyone. Get to sleep." Daley said, tiredness clear in her strong voice. Melissa yawned in agreement. The boys and girls split up into their tents. Melissa and Daley were out before they could change into pajamas. Taylor went slowly after that. Abby went after that. Meanwhile, in the boys tent, other things were happening. Nathan flopped down onto his sleeping bag. He was much to excited to sleep. Jackson and Eric were the same way. Lex, on the other hand, was knocked out cold.

"So, Mel and you." Eric said to Jackson, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jackson cracked a hard grin.

"Yup. What about you and Taylor." Jackson elbowed Eric firmly. Eric blushed, but grinned.

"Then, the Nathan and Daley relationship. Who knew." Eric laughed quietly. Nathan grinned like a cherish cat.

"I would have never thought that being stranded on this island would be a good thing." Nathan sighed, peering around the tent.

"How the hell is this a good thing?" Jackson asked, his forehead contracting with his confusion.

"It brought us together. A family and couples." Nathan beamed. Jackson and Eric nodded in agreement. Lex groaned from his sleeping bag. The others looked over at him.

"Would you shut up and go to sleep." He groaned, groggily. The boys laughed and got into their bags. The dozed off within minutes.

The mornings light lit the tents insides. London groaned from the plane. A shiver traveled its way down her spine. She hasn't eaten in at least four days. London slowly clambered her way out of the plane. The sky was a vivid blue. The water sent off dazzling beams. I've never been so close to the beach, London thought with a sigh. She stumbled slightly over to the fire. It warmed her tan skin. The sound of a zipper moving filled the small area. She looked behind her with a start. Daley climbed out of her tent, followed by Melissa, and Abby. "Good morning." Daley greeted London.

"Morning." She said quietly. Abby looked her over with a careful expression. I wonder what happened to her? Why does she have all those marks? London pondered in her head.

"I'm Abby." Abby said quietly, sitting on the sand. London nodded, a way of saying hello. Melissa pulled out a water bottle from the box. She drank slowly.

"I'm sorry. Would you like some water?" Melissa asked, looking at London with a concerned expression.

"Yes. Please." London's small voice said. Melissa handed her a bottle. London was relieved to actually have water. She drank at a hurried pace. Melissa and Abby smiled at one another. Nathan groaned as he stepped out of the tent. Daley smiled at him and headed back into her tent. She grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and changed quickly. Nathan plopped down next to Melissa.

"What's today?" He asked, raising a black eyebrow at her. Melissa scrunched her face up in thought.

"The 27th day we've been here. I think. I don't know, Monday?" She said, nonchalant. Nathan sighed. London looked at them intensely.

"You guys got it easy here. It is horrible out there in the jungle. I've been here for three months and I've barely had food and water. I drank from a stream I found in the jungle. How do you survive like this?" London asked, her soft voice becoming stronger as she spoke. The castaways were shocked for a moment.

"We've had to work hard just to achieve this. We went through backbreaking work to make it easy right now. It's still isn't so easy." Daley said, looking London up and down. "We will survive."

"Gotcha chief." Eric grumbled, climbing out of the tent in fresh clothing.

"Do you have any wounds we should take care of?" Nathan asked, looking at the newbie. London shook her head softly, her black hair falling in her face.

"You can borrow one of Lex's outfits. I'm sure he won't mind." Melissa suggested, motioning for Nathan to grab some clothing.

"You can also take a warm shower." Eric smirked, looking in the direction of the shower. London smiled blissfully and rose to her feet.

"A shower sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed, grabbing the clothes from Nathan. Abby led her to the shower and left her to do her business.

"She's sweet." Melissa pointed out once Abby returned. The others nodded in agreement.

"She must have gone through a lot. The poor thing." Abby said, looking off in the direction London went.

"Must have." Eric muttered, taking another swig of water.

"Breakfast time!" Lex yelled out once he got out of the tent. A small moment of laughter filled the castaways. Jackson and Taylor both came out of their tents. Eric smiled and put an arm around his girl.

"Shouldn't we wait for London?" Abby said, looking towards the showers. Daley nodded.

"We should and we will." Her strong voice filled the area. Eric groaned. "Deal with it Eric." Daley was annoyed with his constant complaining and griping.

"Here she comes." Nathan said, watching London come up from the showers. She had on Lex's yellow shirt and some of his khakis. Her black hair was soaking wet and it went down to her belly button.

"Thank you so much." She said once she arrived at camp. Everyone smiled at her.

"Let's eat!" Lex shouted, munching on his banana. Melissa bowed her head slightly and shut her eyes. She said her prayer. She has done this ever since she was little. Being stranded on an island wouldn't change the fact.

"What are you doing Melissa?" Taylor asked in her high pitched voice. Melissa blushed a light pink color. Jackson smiled softly at her.

"Whoa! Did Jacky just smile?" Eric said, feigning amazement. Jackson glared at him. Eric cowered slightly. Taylor cleared her throat to get back to the point.

"Again, what were you doing?" She asked, peering intensely at Melissa.

"I-I was just saying a prayer for our food and us." She said quietly. Everyone looked at her with either shock or admiration.

"Fat lot of good that will do us." Eric sneered, stuffing his face again. Jackson glared at him again. Eric shivered from the piercing glare.

"We got to be positive guys. Rescue is coming." Daley said, hope filling her voice. Everyone ignored her and kept eating. Daley sighed and sat down next to Nathan.

"So, are we going to change jobs up today?" Eric asked, hopefully. He was tired of lugging water back and forth. Daley pondered over this for a moment.

"I'll still ration, Nathan and London can hunt for food in the jungle, Taylor is still in charge of batteries, Melissa, Jackson, and Eric can haul water." Eric sighed in relief. At least he wasn't alone now.

"Lex can help with the fire." Jackson said, nodding at Lex. He smiled at Jackson. He is the only one that remembers about Lex.

"Well, let the rest of us change and lets get cracking." Nathan jumped to his feet. Te others that were not yet changed left to change. Lex smiled at London.

"You got my shirt on." He mused. London blushed faintly.

"It is the only one that will fit. I'm sorry." Lex immediately felt guilty.

"Don't. It's not your fault." London smiled thankfully at him. Nathan hopped out of his tent.

"Ready for the hunt?" He asked London, tapping her shoulder lightly. London nodded and the two disappeared into the jungle. Eric, Jackson, and Melissa each picked up two water jugs.

"See ya later Lex." Melissa called over her shoulder as they started off for the well. Daley sighed as she stepped out of her tent again.

"What's the matter?" Lex asked, looking at his sister with a fearful expression. She brushed her fiery red hair out of her face.

"I think we need a break sooner or later." Daley murmured, sitting down next to him.

"I'll come up with something for tomorrow." Lex promised. Daley smiled at her little brother. Her sky blue eyes brightened.

"Your awesome Lex." Daley hugged him and headed off for the beach. Lex leaned back onto his elbows. Thoughts raced through his mind at the speed of light.

"Got it." He murmured to himself and ran towards the plane.

**Meanwhile! On the hunt for food with London and Nathan!**

Nathan pulled branches out of the way for London. He was intrigued by the little girl. "How'd you get here?" He asked, pulling a banana bunch from a tree and placing it in the sack.

"I was on flight 86 down. The pilot passed out and we crashed on the island. I was the only one that made it out of the plane before it exploded on the west side of the island." London murmured, pulling more fruit from the tree.

"You've been here for three months?" Nathan asked, incredulously. London sighed, but nodded.

"It feels like its been years." She murmured.

"Who all was on the plane?" Nathan asked as they continued deeper into the jungle. London looked at him with wide black eyes.

"Well, it was people from Papago high school. There was Marti, the evil troublemaker. Halle, the sweet one. Marcus, the dumb one. Kyle, the smart one. Penny, the bossy one. Tommy, the lazy one. Jessica, the blonde one. Mixi, the poetic one. Paul, my brother. Then there was me." London sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Nathan said looking at the poor girl. She smiled up at him.

"Its ok. There are worse things." She pulled more fruit from the tree and placed it into the sack. "What about you? How would you describe everyone here?"

"Daley is the organizer. Jackson is the wise one. Melissa is the trustworthy one. Eric is the lazy one. Taylor is the iffy one. Abby is a strong one. Lex is a smart one. We also had two others with us, Jory and Ian, but they left with out pilot to find civilization. Abby had originally went with them, but they got separated and she came back to camp." Nathan said, filling the bag to the top with fruit. London and Nathan headed back towards camp.

**How Daley is rationing!**

Daley sighed and flopped down into the sand by the food box. She had counted all the food and water, twice. There is nine people in all now. We each have six pieces of fruit in the day, two pieces of fish, and three coconuts. So that makes 54 pieces of fruit, 18 pieces of fish, and 27 coconuts a day. Daley pondered over the calculations in her head again. There are ten filtered water bottles. We each get one a day, and we can refill that as much as we want. So to survive for three months we need 4,914 pieces of fruit, 1,638 pieces of fish, and 2,457 coconuts. So far we have a pretty close amount to that. Daley rubbed her temples from the math. **A/N; I am also. **Daley sighed and left for the fire pit. Lex wasn't there when she arrived. That's strange, she thought to herself as she sat down. Lex is always here. Daley leaned back into the sand on her elbows. The sun warmed her pale skin. She shut her eyes and relaxed. The sound of a twig snapping made her jump with a start. London and Nathan were putting the food in the crate. "Hey guys." Daley said, propping herself up a bit more. Nathan grinned at her and she blushed. "How much fruit did you get today?"

"We got ten bananas, thirteen mangos, four pears, ten oranges, five lemons, seventeen pears, and twelve coconuts." Nathan sighed, taking a seat next to Daley. "Seventy one pieces of fruit in all." Daley smiled.

"How did the rationing go?" London asked, taking a seat across from them. Daley groaned.

"Math. Ugh. I hate it." Nathan smirked. Who would have thought that the class president would hate math. Daley smacked his arm lightly, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Shut up Nathan. You know math is easier when you don't have to count all this dang fruit." Daley chided. Nathan laughed and jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to the beach. See ya soon." Nathan called over his shoulder as he jogged for the beach. London and Daley watched him disappear into the horizon. The sound of lugging water filled the area. Melissa, Jackson, and Eric showed up with six jugs full of filtered water in all. Melissa sat the jugs she was carrying down and sighed. Something about her was off. Her eyes showed immense sadness.

"I'm going for a run on the beach." She said, taking off in that direction. Everyone watched after her, wondering what was up.

**I got my baby back!**


	3. Running Away

**Melissa**

Melissa sighed as she stepped onto the white sand of the beach. She hurriedly untied her shoes and pulled them off, along with her socks. She pulled her hair up into a hair tie. Melissa started out in a slow jog along the beach. Jogging helps clear the mind. Melissa soon sped up pace and was in a full on sprint. Her breathing was ragged, as was her running. Her throat tightened and she let out a sob of desperation. She dropped to her knees in the warm sand. Hot tears streamed down her olive toned skin. The flashbacks and terrifying memories ran through her mind. Why'd it have to be them? Why? Why? Why? A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up through teary eyes and saw Jackson. Melissa leapt out of his arms. It was an involuntary reaction. "J-ackson!" She shrieked, her voice hoarse from crying. She quickly wiped the unshed tears out of her eyes. "What are you doing here." Melissa snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Jackson was taken aback. Mel never snaps at anyone! He thought with horror. This must be serious.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Jackson asked softly, his voice soothing. Melissa shuddered and took a step away from him.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" She hissed and shoved passed him. She ran to her shoes and socks and quickly pulled them on. Jackson was right behind her. "What do you want Jackson."

"I want to know what's going on with you." Jackson said, his voice becoming harsher as he spoke. Melissa started in a run towards camp. Jackson didn't follow. Instead, he sat in the sand where she had left him. I need to know why Mel is acting like this, Jackson thought to himself. Meanwhile, Melissa reached the camp swiftly. Daley was not there, but Lex was. Lex smiled at Mel.

"Hiya, Melissa." Lex said, while pulling a leaf down from the lower side of the palm tree.

"Hi Lex." Melissa murmured, going into her tent. That's strange, Lex thought to himself. He shrugged it off and continued to pull branches. Abby came from the beach with clams over piled in her arms. She dropped them in a box and sat down by the fire.

"I think it is going to be cold tonight." Abbey muttered, warming her arms by the fire.

"What makes you think that?" Lex asked, staring at her. Abby laughed.

"It is colder today in the daytime than usual." Abby said, looking back at Lex. "What are you up to?" Abby laughed, standing up to help him reach a taller leaf.

"Nothing." Lex ran off towards the beach. Abby shrugged and went inside the girls tent. She found Melissa crying on her sleeping bag.

"Mel, what's wrong. You can tell me." Melissa looked up, saw the concern in Abby's eyes, and sobbed her story. Abby had tears in her eyes at the finish.

"Jackson wants to know, but I, I just don't know. I'm scared to tell him. It is the reunion date of the epidemic. I miss them so much. I just need a day to let go." Mel sighed, drying her eyes. Abby did the same.

"You should tell Jackson, after all, he is your boyfriend." Abby smiled. Melissa laughed.

"I will, eventually." Melissa got to her feet, helped Abby up, and the two left the tent.

"Does Nathan know?" Abby asked, looking at Mel. Mel nodded.

"He's been my friend for as long as I can remember." Mel laughed. Abby nodded and went back to collecting clams. Melissa sighed, leaning back into the sand. She heard Taylor giggle. Melissa sighed, getting up and going to where the sound was coming from. Behind the side of the plane, was the sight Melissa did not want to see. Taylor had Jackson pinned against the plane, kissing him. Tears welled in Melissa's eyes. How could he! She was outraged and heartbroken. She raced back to the camp, which was a few feet away. She needed to get away. She grabbed her pack and put in a weeks supply of food, and water, a first aid kit, and a knife. She left camp, quickly and subtly.


	4. Week one filler

**Jackson**

Jackson shoved Taylor off of him. "What the hell!" He hollered, glaring at her. Taylor wiped her mouth.

"That was for Mel, undeserving bastard." She muttered, running away. Why is everyone running from me today! Jackson groaned as he headed back to do his job.

The day passed by quickly, and the group found themselves sitting around the camp fire.

"Where is Melissa?" Eric asked, wrapping his arm around Taylor, and leaning back against the log. Everyone looked around, confused.

"I haven't seen her in a few hours." Daley murmured. London went inside the tent to get a flash light, and came back with a notebook.

"I found something." She handed it to Nathan. His eyes quickly scanned it, and then he gasped.

"Melissa's gone." His voice shattered like breaking glass with his devastation.

"What!" Jackson yelled. Taylor immediately looked guilty, but she covered it up with tears.

"How can she be gone! Is she stupid or something! She saw what happened to me!" Abby hollered, the hopelessness clear in her voice. Jackson hugged her, as he saw she was about to breakdown.

"We cannot look for her. She knows her way. She'll come back." Daley commanded. Jackson growled, glaring at her. "Listen to me Jackson, do you want to get lost looking for her. The jungle will pick us off one by one." Jackson reluctantly gave into her superior power. London sighed, heading off to bed. She has had enough drama. Taylor and Abby followed soon after. Lex and Eric headed off. Then Nathan. Daley went to bed, then Jackson.

**Week one that Melissa is gone**

Jackson hasn't been the same. He is colder and heartbroken. Nathan also. Taylor took up Melissa's share of work, surprisingly. Daley planned a fall ball that went alright, but nobody was really happy. Everything was different without Melissa. Nobody was light and happy, but dark and dull. The food and water rations are great, but the spirits are down.


	5. Three Weeks

**Week Two that Melissa is gone. **

Jackson sighed, stirring in his sleep and waking up. Why should I go on? He thought miserably to himself. I have no life without Melissa.

"Everybody! Come here! Now!" Lex shouted, glee in his voice. Jackson reluctantly got up out of his sleeping bag. Nathan ran into him on his way up, knocking himself down. Eric laughed, getting out of the tent. The girls were already outside by the time Nathan and Jackson got out.

"What's wrong Lex?" Daley asked, concern in her voice as she scanned her little brother over. He pointed silently to the beach. There stood Jory, but Jory alone. A vibrant buzz went through the camp. Abby ran and hugged her sister. Tears streamed down her face.

"I thought we lost you." Jory murmured. She had lost a lot of weight. She used to be plump, but now she looks like Daley's body shape. That's amazing, Nathan thought to himself. Jory sighed, sitting at a log with Abby.

"The storm really knocked us away. We found these ruins, and the captain became insane. Ian fell threw the floor, breaking his leg. I had to leave him to get help. It was really hard to do." Jory murmured softly, sighing loudly as she did. Daley and Taylor fed her, gave her water, and let her shower. They washed her clothes while she showered.

"Maybe things are turning around?" Nathan said, shrugging, while staring at Jackson. He sighed, placing his head in his hands. "Melissa is strong. She'll make it. Do you want to know why she was acting the way she was before she disappeared?" Nathan asked, softly, sitting by Jackson.

"Tell me." He nearly growled. Nathan sighed as Abby took a seat next to Jackson.

"Well, Melissa and her parents used to live in China. Then, SARS, attacked. She had to work in the hospital, trying not to catch the disease herself. Then her parents got brought in. They both died in her arms. Her grandma and little brother went the same way. She was alone. The government shipped her to America before she could catch the disease herself or commit suicide. She was five. These nice American people adopted her, which happened to be my neighbors. I helped her learn English. We were best friends since." Nathan sighed, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. Jackson on the other hand, could not. Tears flowed freely down his face. Abby pulled him to his shoulder.

"Why Mel? She didn't deserve that. Nobody deserves that!" He croaked. He thought of the guy that got stabbed and more sobs escaped him. Abby looked at Nathan as she rocked Jackson back and forth. Nathan sighed, shaking his head. Jackson quickly stopped crying as he heard the others approaching. He left, going to the beach.

"Mom, if your listening, I'm sorry." Jackson murmured as he sat. He leaned back and dozed off to get rid of the pain.

**Week Three that Melissa is gone. **

Jory had been a giant help in picking up Melissa's chores and jobs. Taking the load off Taylor at least. Taylor has been acting different. Taking up her mistakes, and actually doing her work. Everyone was proud of her for it, but was confused to why she was doing it.

**Nathan and London on a food hunt.**

The music Lex had playing could be heard out in the forest. Nathan sighed as London dropped another banana in the bag. They had found a new banana tree, and were collecting as much as possible. They had also collected mangos, pears, and papayas. London was covered in a light layer of sweat. Nathan was also.

"Melissa was really special to Jackson, huh?" London sighed, leaning against the tree. Nathan looked at her, speculating.

"She was special to all of us. She was really sweet and trustworthy. She still is." Nathan murmured. London nodded, and they brought the food back to camp. Unbeknownst to the them, they were being watched from the jungle.

The day was filled with working, as the eyes kept watching. Jackson flopped onto the sand by the fire, Lex joined him soon after. Then soon everyone else was at the fire. The sun was still very high in the sky. Jackson was looking off towards the beach when a mirage appeared. Jackson shook his head as the mirage of Melissa came closer. She was limping. There was millions of scratches all over her body. Jackson shook his head.

"Stop this Jackson. Melissa is dead. Get that mirage out of your head." He said to himself. Everyone stared at him, then to where he was looking.

"Melissa!" Nathan shouted with pure glee and joy. Great, now he sees it too. Jackson thought bitterly to himself. Nathan leaped to his feet and ran towards Melissa. It was not in fact a mirage, but the real Melissa. She had been watching them all day. Everyone besides Jackson ran to hug her gently. Melissa had an open wound with a bow 'n' arrow stick coming out of it. Melissa smiled at them, but her destination was Jackson. Jackson looked up at her.

"Hello Jackson." Her voice was parched. Jackson hit his head but Melissa was still there.

"Your alive." He murmured, jumping to his feet and gently kissing her lips.

"I am. Your still a bastard." She said, before going to get a first aid kit. Everyone watched as Melissa ripped the arrow out of her arm. She didn't wince or cry out. Nathan even winced, and it wasn't lodged in his arm! Melissa wrapped her arm tenderly and then wrapped her left ankle. She headed to the tent and fell asleep.


	6. I won't go home without you

**Melissa. LEMON AT END!**

When Melissa awoke, dawn was barely breaking. She sighed, getting out of her sleeping bag. Her arm was still slightly tender. It was good to be around the others, but horrible to have to live with the thought of knowing Jackson loves Taylor. Melissa heard giggling from outside the tent as she got out. Eric and Taylor were kissing, and relaxing. That slut, Melissa thought to herself. "Morning Mel." Eric said, smiling slightly at her. Melissa nodded. She needs to wash clothes. Melissa grabbed the bucket full of water, and headed down towards the beach. Most of her clothes were destroyed with blood, but she kept them. She pulled off her ratty white t-shirt, leaving her in a pink lacy bra. She washed her clothing, and left it to dry on the drying rack. Jackson was awake and outside of the tent by the time she returned. She glared hard at him, and sat by Daley.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" She asked. Daley nodded, going in the tent and bringing Melissa a blue tank top. Melissa sighed, putting it on.

"How terrible was it out there?" Lex asked, and Daley looked at him sternly.

"Horrible. I was attacked by that insane captain. He shot me with an arrow. I ran out of food the second week. Then, I ran out of water. Just, all of you promise me one thing, you'll never go out there alone." Melissa sighed, shaking her head. Everyone was stricken with sadness at what happened.

"Why'd you leave anyway?" Abby asked, staring at Melissa with utter confusion. She knew how bad she had, had it out there. Melissa smirked, darkly.

"I ran into a little surprise. I saw Jackson and Taylor making out. A bit difficult for me to handle. I didn't handle it well. So, I left." Melissa shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Jackson said, sincerity, ringing in his strained voice. Melissa laughed, darkly.

"Enough with the bullshit. Forget it Jackson. It's over." Mel said, before leaving to take a shower. Things will get better. They have to. Daley thought to herself.

**A month later.**

**Jackson POV**

I am in dire need to figure out why Melissa has avoided me for the past month. I need to tell her that it was Taylor that came onto me. Suddenly, the perfect idea came to my mind. I grabbed the guitar, and started to think.

By the time dusk came, I had already gotten my idea on paper. "Melissa!" I yelled from the rock on the beach. She huffed, but came out to me anyway. "Sit. Please. Just listen." Melissa was about to object, but I gave her my most pleading look. I strummed the strings lightly.

_I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend  
The things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe it_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_The taste of her breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of the things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe it_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
I won't go home without you_

Melissa had tears in her eyes once I was done. "Melissa, I love you so much." I whispered, dropping the guitar and holding her in my arms. To my surprise, she didn't pull away. "Taylor came onto me. Then she called me an undeserving bastard. She was right. I don't deserve an angel like you." Tears welled in my eyes. Melissa looked up at me. I could see the passion raging in her eyes. Jackson could feel his own passion. He carried her to a small cave in the distance, just as it started to rain. They kissed with a raging passion. Jackson climbed on top of Melissa on the hard dirt floor. There was so much lust. She pulled off Jackson's shirt, and his pants. Jackson pulled off her pants and tank top. Melissa fiercely kissed his lips. She took his boxers off, and marveled his length.

He pulled off her underwear. He moved an arm around her back and one around her neck, kissing her throat. She curled her arms around his neck as she shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from the anticipation or the wind of the storm, but then again she didn't really care. He moved his hips so he could enter her, hesitating he looked into her eyes. She kissed him passionately in a response. He slowly pushed into her until there hips met skin to skin. He breathed deeply, then leaned down to kiss her again. The feeling of him inside of her was more then she could have imagined. It was like he was filling every part of her. He pulled back, then pushed back into her. They started a rhythm. Slowly at first, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started pounding into her harder. There pace becoming faster and harder. She dug her nails into his back making small crescent moons on his shoulders. She couldn't believe the feel of him. The calluses on his strong hands. His arms around her, his weight on her body. It was all too much to feel at once. She couldn't do anything but ride the waves of pleaser she was feeling. She felt a burning in her belly, slowly spreading through her. There movements were so frenzied she could no longer tell where she ended and he began. Something burst in her. She gasped arching into him. He pulled her hard against him and held her as she came down shaking from the aftershock of it all. He kissed her running his hands through her hair.

He kissed her as he pushed into her a few last times before he came. He laid his head on her chest panting. His eyes closed, she stroked his hair. Melissa looked down at him. "I love you Jackson." He moved to pull her into his lap. He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply.

" I love you too." He murmured. For awhile she didn't even feel like they were stuck on some strange island with no sign of help. All she could feel was peace as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

**I hope you liked it. If you know me, and my writing style, I tend to screw with the plot line. **

**Song used**

**I won't go home without you- Maroon 5**


	7. Interesting

It had been at least four weeks since Jackson and Melissa made up. Everything was going fine again. Melissa and Abby were out getting food, when it happened. A wave a strong nausea passed through Melissa, and she dropped the fruit she was holding to barf in the nearby bush. Abby held her hair out of her eyes as she released her stomach.

"Are you okay, Mel?" Abby asked, after Melissa was done. She wiped her mouth with her shirt, and nodded. They headed back to camp with the food they had already gotten. "Mel, you don't look so good. Lay down for awhile." Melissa was about to object, but she gave in and laid in her sleeping bag. Abby smiled, heading back into the jungle to get more fruit.

Jackson and Nathan were working on a new raft. It would be another message in a bottle, but this time, with Taylor's mirror on it.

Daley headed into the tent after talking to Abby to make sure Melissa was alright. She wasn't in there though. Daley went back outside the tent and saw Melissa hunched over a bush.

"What's wrong?" Lex and London asked in unison, coming up from the beach. Melissa was still hurling, with Daley holding her hair with a disgusted expression. Eric came up with some jugs of water, noticing the girls immediately.

"What's the matter with Mel?" He asked, setting the water down and running over to them. Nathan, Taylor, Jory, Abby, and Jackson soon joined in the little group.

"She's been vomiting all day." Daley explained, letting Jackson take her hair. He rubbed her back softly, as she continued puking. Melissa finally finished, and Lex gave her some water. She wiped off her face, and splashed water on it.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been hunched over all day, puking my guts out. I've been tired all day, and my breasts are sore!" Melissa whined, leaning into Jackson's embrace. Daley gasped, obviously knowing something.

"Kids, go and play or something." Daley shooed them off. "Melissa, have you had your period this month?" Melissa blushed, but shook her head no. Suddenly, Abby, Jory, and Taylor seemed to catch on, but the others were clueless.

"What? Tell me! Why am I sick?" Melissa begged Daley, almost dropping to her knees. Daley took a deep breath before speaking.

"Melissa, your pregnant. Your showing all the signs and symptoms. Congratulations." Daley said. Melissa passed out cold from shock, landing firmly in Jackson's arms. Everyone looked to Jackson, seeing what his reaction was.

"Well, I guess this is what happens when you have sex." He sighed, sitting down on the sand with Melissa in his lap. He placed his hand on her stomach, which was showing a very, very, very slight bump. "It's hard to believe that there is a life in there." He murmured.

"Are you guys going to keep the baby?" Abby asked, giving Jackson a hopeful look. He looked down at Melissa.

"Probably, but I'll have to discuss it with Mel." He said, kissing Melissa's forehead.

**The next day**

Melissa awoke in the girls tent, but Jackson was awake next to her. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back, before going to vomit. Jackson laughed quietly when she returned. He'd have to get used to that.

"So, do you want to keep the baby?" He asked, holding Melissa in his arms. She sighed, going into thought.

"Of course. And even if I did want an abortion, how would that one work here on paradise island?" She laughed, placing her hand on her stomach.

"This should be interesting." Jackson said, kissing her hair softly.

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm 27 weeks pregnant, and always busy. I'm working on updating NWYT, so look out for that. **


End file.
